Into The Devil's Eyes
by Chocolate-Moon11
Summary: Ella vendio su alma al demonio  literalmente lastima que se le olvido cobrarle lo prometido.-Sé lo que en realidad paso esa noche y no es nada parecido a lo que cuentas-susurro el Uchiha mientras sonreía- Al fin y al cabo descubri tu secreto Hi-na-ta.-


**Mi primer Naruto fanfic… espero les guste, no sean malos apenas soy novata ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero algún día serán míos: 3 Wuajajajaja… :p**

* * *

><p><strong>*Introducción*<strong>

El manto negro se poso sobre Konoha dando a entender que la luna salía para que el sol descansar y a cambio miles de estrellas se posaran. Pasaron horas y llego la media noche, la mayoría de los habitantes estarían descansando para guardar energías y al día siguiente trabajar arduamente en sus labores. Los niños dormían pacíficamente en sus camas al igual que los adultos y adolescentes… Claro, a excepción de un par de jóvenes que veía ese hermoso manto lleno de estrella y de una luna llena, a diferencia de los demás ellos estaban en medio del bosque disfrutando de la naturaleza, la suave brisa y los sonidos que esta producía en la oscuridad.

En el suelo cubierto de hojas estaba una pareja en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras la chica con su cabeza encima del pecho de él se aferraba al cuerpo de aquel chico, este con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza tenia los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el olor a lavanda que desprendía su acompañante.

-Mi hime…- dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio, mientras tocaba el cabello de ella y lo enredaba entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo su acompañante mientras elevaba su cabeza un poco para poder ver su rostro.

-Ya será hora que nos vayamos si no quieres que se den cuenta que no estas.

-Es medianoche no creo que den cuenta, además quiero estar más tiempo contigo, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo a solas, sin preocupaciones- dijo mientras un semblante triste se posaba en su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero tu sabias los limites que teníamos cuando aceptaste esta relación- dijo el chico mientras evitaba la mirada de ella- además no quiero tomar riesgos, no estamos en un lugar seguro y si nos encuentras creme que no viviremos para contarlo.- dijo mientras empezaba a sentarse correctamente haciendo que la chica de al lado hiciera lo mismo que él, no sin antes cruzar sus brazos y hacer un puchero con su rostro.

De pronto se escucho una rama quebrándose, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio esperando otro sonido pero este nunca vino. De pronto ella sintió que la noche se volvió aun más oscura y que la luna y las estrellas no eran lo suficientemente brillantes para alumbrar el bosque. Otro crujido se oyó.

-Seguramente son a-animales- dijo la chica diciéndolo como para convencerse a si misma mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante. Sintió que su corazón le saldría del pecho, estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico de un tirón hizo que esta se parara mientras empezaban a correr. No sabía donde iban, tampoco sabía si el que dirigía el camino lo sabía pero de lo único que podía estar segura es de quien les perseguía. Gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalarse por su rostro, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y sangre brotaba de sus brazos y piernas gracias a las ramas y espinas con las que chocaba.

-Basta- susurro mientras se detenía por completo a agarrar aire, no podía más se sentía cansada y sus pies ya no daban ni para adelante ni para atrás. Era inútil tratar de luchar y escapar con lo que vendría y hasta él lo sabia.

-Vamos, si nos apresuramos de seguro nos pierden el paso- dijo el joven mientras jalaba del brazo de ella una vez mas.

-N-no… sa-sabes que esto te-termino, ellos ya nos encontraron, son muy rápidos- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atrás.

-No me importa, luchare hasta morir si es necesario, pero no dejare que te arranquen de mi lado así de fácil, no sin luchar, muy pronto llegaremos al puente que nos llevara lejos del bosque.

-¿Y pi-piensas que con eso nos dejaran de pe-perseguir? Y-ya no hay na-nada más que ha-hacer acéptalo- dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de él y lo envolvía en un abrazo para luego posar un suave beso en su mejilla. Sentía que esta sería la última vez lo vería y trato de grabar en su mente su cabello suave y rebelde, esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento y erán como un libro abierto, esos labios que varias veces ya habían reclamado los suyos, lo miro y creyo haber visto un ángel.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Si tan solo supiera que con cada beso le quitaba el aliento y con cada mirada se sentía perdida... sí tan solo supiera...

-Si. Daria todo por lo que tenemos- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en su pecho. No tuvo otra respuesta, al contrario sintió que otra vez este la jalo para que corrieran, se acercaban y lo sabía cada vez los pasos se escuchaban más cercas y esas risas escándalos lo confirmaban. Llegaron donde estaba el puente y se percataron de que tendría que tener mucho cuidado si querían llegar al otro, pues este estaba todo destruido con varias tablas de madera viejas y putrefactas apunto de romperse y con las sogas que le sostenían apunto de zafarse.

-N-no… no pu-puedo hacer e-esto, debe de haber o-otra sa-salida, tal vez si los rodeamos podamos volver por donde vinimos- dijo mientras se hacía para atrás, tenía miedo de que el puente no resistiera el peso y se cayera llevándolos a ambos consigo, ella a diferencia de él era muy miedosa y precavida, admitía que no tenía miedo a las alturas pero si a caerse de tan alto lugar.

-Hey, mírame, no tengas miedo, nada pasara, lo prometo iré yo primero para asegurarme que todo esta bien, no dejare que te atrapen, no te preocupes saldremos de esta _vivos_- se acercó al puente y empezó a caminar lentamente poniendo mucha atención a sus pasos, debía de estar muy atento a que lugares se podía parar y cuales no, llego al extremo del puente soltando un suspiro y regreso su mirada a su amada- Ves te lo dije, ahora sigues tu cariño, recuerda sostenerte muy bien de los extremos y no mires hacia abajo y mucho menos hacia atrás, hazlo con calma y despacio.

Estaba decidida lo haría por él, lentamente empezó a caminar por el puente se sentía segura al ver que hasta ahora nada había salido mal pero su emoción solo duro un poco al escuchar a alguien tras ella, giro su cabeza y vio a un hombre que empezaba a caminar directo a ella sumándole peso al puente y haciendo que este se tambaleara.

-Por… por favor, no se acerque-pidió con lagrimas en los ojos- a-ambos nos ca-caermos… por favor.- Pero aun así el hombre no se movió y al contrario una sonrisa surco sus labios.

-Así que temes caerte pequeña- dijo de un modo tan sádico que hizo que la piel de ella se erizara.- Sabes, yo no le temo a la muerte, caerme de acá y golpearme con una roca sería un buen escape a todas mis deudas y un buen escapa para ti jovencita, así no tendrías que ver al imbécil de tu novio morir y de paso te ahorras una muerte muy desagradable ¿Qué dices?- dijo mientras empezaba a mover el puente, haciendo que ella se agarrara con más fuerza de ambos lados.

-No lo escuches, tu solo sigue caminando cariño y en menos de lo que piensas estarás conmigo- escucho decir a la voz que la esperaba, pero simplemente sus pies ya no reaccionaban y su vista no se enfocaba a otra cosa que no fuera aquel hombre que estaba a cuatro pasos de distancia. Cuando vio que el hombre daba un paso hacia adelante su cerebro reacciono y le ordeno a sus pies caminar, lo malo fue que el hombre también avanzo haciendo que ella se echara a correr. Estaba tan cerca hasta que sintió que su tobillo le fallo haciendo que se cayese y se estampara contra la madera del puente, desgraciadamente un pedazo de madera cayo haciendo que ella pudiera ver directamente hacía abajo, lo cual altero sus nervios. Algo se clavo en la palma de su mano y sangre empezó a brotar de ella, lo cual le aterrorizo más.

-Al fin dejaste de correr gatita- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba como un león acechando a su presa. Se levanto rápidamente, pero no conto con que el hombre le halara el piel haciendo que ella volviese a caer, nada más que ahora jalando la cuerda de uno de los extremos haciendo que esta se reventara.

-¡No!- escucho gritar a su amado. Se sostuvo muy fuerte de la soga, haciendo que sus palmas empezaran a arder de la fricción pero aun así no se soltó, sintió un tirón en su tobillo y vio que era aquel hombre sosteniéndose de su pie. Lo vio y le dio tanta pena y lastima por su expresión de terror que olvido por completo que ese hombre era malo y la quería muerta.

-Vamos yo te ayudo- dijo el chico mientras se agachaba para tomar su mano, pero no podía dársela ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿No podía golpear al hombre y hacer que este se cayera? Le dolían las palmas y sentía que si alargaba la mano el peso de ella más el del hombre haría que esta no soportarla lo suficiente y se cayeran.

-Vamos déjalo a él empújalo y záfate de él, muy pronto vendrán los demás y no tendremos tiempo para escapar- dio el joven tratando de convencerla.

Cerró los ojos y empezó su ejercicio de respiración de un momento a otro el pie que estaba sin atadura golpeo el rostro del hombre haciendo que este dejara de aferrarse a su tobillo.- Bien hecho- escucho de parte de su acompañante mientras este le ayudaba a volver a tocar el suelo. Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a recuperar su aliento.

-Malditos mocosos, cortaron el puente- escucharon de decir a un hombre del otro extremo- Pero no se preocupen tenemos refuerzos del otro lado- terminando esto ambos jóvenes se echaron a correr de nuevo ya faltaba poco para que esta pesadilla se terminara.

-¡Rápido aquí!- escucharon decir a una voz, girando la cabeza ambos se dieron cuenta que era uno de los que estaban de su lado, aun que les pareció algo extraño lo siguieron.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto el chico mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la guiaba.

-Pues escuche que los del otro bando vendrían al bosque y supuse que ambos estaban aquí- dijo el nuevo compañero de escape de lo más tranquilo. Ambos sabían que esto se escuchaba muy extraño, si él se había dado cuenta de tal acontecimiento ¿No hubiese sido mejor que hubiera llamado refuerzos?- ¿Sabes? No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, tener que escapar a cada momento para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes, tener que mentir a cada rato- suspiro- tener que matar para vivir no es un buen lema que quiera tener marcado en mi vida, pero pienso que lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, dicen que es mejor perder una vida que varias- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y enfrentaba a la pareja.

-¿Qué rayos dices?- dijo el chico mientras ponía a la joven tras él para protegerla. Sabía desde el principio que todo esto se estaba tornando muy sospechoso, lo sabía desde el momento en que cruzaron la palabra y esto lo confirmaba todo, habían caído en una trampa.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente- fue lo ultimo que escucho la joven antes de que todo se tornara negro.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió lo ojos se encontró sola, en medio del bosque y con la luna siendo su único sendero de luz, trato de gritar pero se dio cuenta que su boca estaba cubierta con un pañuelo y que tenia los pies y manos atadas con sogas. Trata de zafarse pero le fue imposible, estaban muy bien hechas y muy socadas. De pronto escucho pasos acercándose y vio a ese traicionero que los había engañado.<p>

-Vaya hasta que al fin despertaste, pensé que tardarías más tiempo, no fue un golpe muy fácil el que te dio tu amado- dijo con diversión al ver la expresión de la chica- solo bromeaba, sabes fue muy sencillo capturarlos, en verdad son presa fácil, no sé por que nunca a nadie se le había ocurrido este plan.- se acercó a ella y le quito el pañuelo que le cubría la boca.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo lo pudiste hacer después de todo lo que él hizo por ti?- grito lo más que pudo, estaba sucia, cansada y sobre todo cabreada- Si esto es una de tus estúpidas bromas te juro que te matare.- dijo mientras trataba de moverse, pero todo intento era inútil. Lo odiaba mil veces, sintio que jamás habia odiado tanto a una persona como lo odiaba a él en ese instante.

-Tsk… eres una molestia, trate de convencerlos para que también te fueras al infierno con él, pero al parecer se rehusaron, ya que dijeron que tu padre era algo así como un empresario muy poderoso o algo así (suspiro) en fin, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que la policía venga a buscarte- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, pero al parecer fue interrumpido.

-E-espera… ¿Don-donde esta él?- pregunto de lo más temerosa, miles de ideas viajaban por su cabeza, miles de imágenes se cruzaron por su imaginación y ella solo pedía que ninguna de ellas fuera cierta.

-Ah… él- dijo de lo más desinteresado mientras sacaba un camisa llena de sangre- se fue al infierno.

Lo último que escucho fue una carcajada, lo último que sintió fue dolor.

* * *

><p>Se levanto sudando y muy agitada, sintió escalofríos recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, se bajo de la cama y empezó con unos ejercicios de inhalar y exhalar. Había sido solo un sueño, nada más que eso… o más bien un recuerdo… sintió sus ojos humedecerse y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se fue directamente al baño y vio su reflejo en él. Su cara tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios rosados, sus ojos opalinos con un toque de lila y su cabello azabache; lo admitía no era para nada fea, pero tampoco era vanidosa. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto de grandes pechos, algo vergonzoso para ella, estrecha cintura y caderas anchas, piernas largas o bueno para su estatura (no era alta, era algo… pequeña) largas.<p>

-Hinata, levántate ahora si no quieres llegar tarde- escucho la voz de su hermana menor y suspiro. Odiaba ese recuerdo, odiaba cuando tenía ese tipo de sueños. Le recordaban cuan infeliz se había vuelto, lo triste que se había vuelto su vida y como cada vez sentía como extraños a aquellos que erán su familia.

Para los demás tener ese cuerpo y ese rostro era como un don o una bendición pero para ella… Hyuuga Hinata… era una maldición, pues esa supuesta bendición la había llevado al mismo infierno.

Se preparo para ir a su nuevo colegio, cursaba el útlimo año y solo eso fue suficiente para hacerle sacar una sonrisa. Luego iría a la universidad y se graduaría de lo que ella quisiera y sería libre de esta carcel, como ella lo llamaba. Se puso su camisa blanca de botones, su falda color azul marino con bordes rojo y sus calcetas blancas las cuales le llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Odiaba el uniforme, no era para nada de su agrada andarle enseñando al mudo sus piernas, la verdad la falda era muy corta para sus propio gusto.

Antes de salir del cuarto agarro una cola para cuando su cabello estuviera seco, agarro su maletín y vio por última vez el cuarto. Luego de llegar a clases se iría a una nueva casa. Se mudaban _de nuevo_.

Bajo de las grandas llegando a la sala. Vio que su madre estaba preparando el desayuno mientras su hermana estaba en la mesa comiendo y su padre leyendo el periodico. Ninguno de los tres le presto atención, lo cual no se le hizo para nada del otro mundo, se había acostumbrado a ese silencio que tenían cuando ella mostraba su presencía y los entendía perfectamente.

Camino hacía la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Reviso todos los estantes y todos ellos estaban vacios, reviso la refrigeradora y al igual que estos estaba sin algún contenido.

-Será mejor que te vayas Hinata- giró al escuchar su nombre y vio que su madre era la que había hablado- Me imagino que no quieres llegar tarde- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba a comer.

Oyó el sonido de un auto y supuso que erá su primo el cual se había ofrecido a llevarla en su primer día de clases.

-No vienes Hanabi-chan- pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

-No, yo la llevare-escucho decir a su padre como siempre con una voz fria. Le dio una última ojeada a las personas sentadas en la mesa. _Rota._ Fue la palabra que cruzó en su mente y efectivamente era como describía a su familia. Rota... esa familia estaba rota por la tremenda estupidez que había cometido.

Se subio al auto de su primo lo más rápido que pudo, este le saludo y ella le respondió como era debido. No platicarón nada en medio del camino simplemente él se concentro en ver el camino y ella a mirar las nubes pasando y ver a la gente caminando de un lado a otro.

-Supongo que hoy se mudaran...- escucho decir a su primo. Sabía lo que intentaba, él siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, a pesar de lo que ella había causado el siempre había hecho lo posible para que ella no se sintiera incomoda. A pesar de eso hizo una mueca de disgusto, dandole a entender que no quería hablar de ese tema.- Sabes... no tiene que mudarse a ese lugar si no quiere Hinata-sama. Apuesto que a mi padre le encataría tenerla como huesped. Talvez pueda arreglar un trato con su padre y así...

-Olvidalo nii-san-interrumpio Hinata mientras soltaba un suspíro- él no hara ningún trato, me tendra encarcelada hasta que tenga un esposo o... hasta que él me escoja uno.- dijo con desdén apoyandose en la ventana.- Ojala pudiese cambiar esa noche- susurro.

-Bueno... ya llegamos-dijo mientras parqueaba el auto. Ambos salieron del auto, las miradas no tardaron en llegar. Y a Hinata esto no le molesto ya que tenía sabido de que su primo era uno de los chicos más populares y guapos en ese colegio. Muchas de las estudiantes lo consideraban como una obra de arte la cual había sido moldeada con una gran delicadeza. Y no era para menos, su primo era un Adonis en persona; cabellera castaña la cual le llegaba a la cader o un poco más arriba, ojos blancos tirando a grises o lavanda, heredados por parte de la familia, un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias a los deportes que realizaba, tez blanca y por si fuera poco una aura de misterio que traía a la mayoria de las chicas locas.

Fueron a la oficina en busca de su horario de clases y combinación de su casillero. Hinata había venido un día antes de que las clases comenzarán así que ya se sabía gran parte del colegio, la verdad no era de las que se interesaba mucho en hacer amigos y no le gustaba pedir direcciones. Se despidio de su primo luego de que este le digiese que tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Se dirigio hacía su casillero y empezo a guardar algunos libros. De pronto escucho a una multitud de gente, no le dio importancía hasta que los el ruido se hizo más fuerte.

-Hyuuga-fue como si el viento hubiera susurrado su apellido, se sorprendio y dio media vuelta. Encontrandose con unos ojos azabache tan oscuros como la noche... esos ojos que más de una vez los había visto y los cuales aborrecía con todo su ser.

-Uchiha- susurro mientras veía como el joven de piel pálida, cuerpo atractivo, mirada fria y pelo azabache elevaba la comisura del labio.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo con esa voz tan seductora- y más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando a verme por que pasaremos la mayor parte de este año junto- susurro en su oido enviandole descargas electricas por todo el cuerpo. Fruncio el ceño y se alejo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Y en efecto él estaba en lo cierto. No solo tendría que verlo todos los día en el colegio sino no que tambien cada mañana al levantarse y cada noche al acostarse. Despúes de todo su familia y ella serían los nuevos huespedes de la familia Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>O.<strong>

**o.**

**O.**

**o.**

**¡Saludos les manda su nueva escritora! :3**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero les haya gustado esta introducción y continúen leyendo esta historia que con mucho esmero he hecho, prometo que más adelante estará más interesante. Y más adelante descubriremos quienes eran esos tres jóvenes que estaban en el bosque (bueno dos ya que uno ya me imagino que saben quien eran ). Como se habrán dado cuenta la familia Hyuuga esta en una etapa dificíl de la cual nuestra protagonista es la causand de ello. Más adelante les dire que tan grave haya sido lo que nuestra tierna Hinata hizo para tener que irse a vivir todos con la familia Uchiha.**

** Paso a paso iré metiendo a los personajes, déjenme decirles que como siempre hay "héroes" así que obviamente habrá antagonistas, aun que aún estoy pensando en quienes serán me serian de mucha ayuda si me dijeran quien les gustaría que fuera nuestro o nuestra villano/a. El fic continuara dependiendo de los reviews! :3**

**Queda claro que esto será un Sasuhina. Admitiré que al principio pensé en hacerla un Naruhina, pero simplemente no sé como poner a estos dos juntos, no sé como hacerles conexión: S (Si alguien tiene una idea de como instruirme pues… ¡Adelante! (: ). Así que lo siento mucho por esos fanáticos de Naruhina, espero pronto complacerlos con otras historias que realizare. Se aceptan comentarios, ideas, criticas, observaciones, menos insultos. No me gustaría empezar una batalla con algún lector/a o escritor/a. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.**

**¡:D Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Dios les Bendiga…**

**-Atte**

**Chocolate-Moon11**


End file.
